


Paris

by orphan_account



Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz
Genre: Brooke smells like oranges, F/M, Jake loves her, PUPGRADE, Paris - Freeform, She’s a jacket thief, Two river cast, they’re soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-11
Updated: 2020-03-11
Packaged: 2021-02-28 20:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23102965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: We were staying in Paris, to get away from your parents.You look so proud, standing there with a frown and a cigarette, posting pictures of yourself on the internet.
Relationships: Jake Dillinger/Brooke Lohst
Kudos: 6





	Paris

"I can't believe we did this." 

Jake looks up from his phone, as Brooke looks out over the terrace at the city below them. Paris is an absolutely beautiful city, and while this definitely isn't her first time here, it's still stunning each time she comes for a visit. This time is no exception. It’s cold, though, so that dims the fun of it so far.

"You wanted to get away from your parents, and here we are. You don't wanna go home, do you?" Jake opens the camera, catching a few pictures of Brooke leaning on the railing, a distressed look on her face. He needs to listen to what’s wrong. This was supposed to be a getaway, a way for them both to calm down after everything going on at home.

"No! No, I'm glad we're here. I just can't believe we just left the states. Everyone's going to be wondering where we are at school tomorrow unless I post something, not to mention my parents are going to want to kill me when they see the note." She digs around in the pocket of her jacket (it’s really his, but Brooke looks absolutely adorable in his clothes, so she basically owns it now), pulling out her lighter and a cigarette. "This is the first rebellious thing I've ever really done. You're a bad influence, Jake."

"Me? Never." He stands up, walking over to her and wrapping his arms around her waist. Maybe this’ll help. "Besides, where did you even get those?"

Brooke turns in his embrace, pressing a kiss to his cheek before answering. "Stole them from my brother. He won't mind."

Yeah, Jake can't help but think of how mad Chandler is. He better watch himself when he gets back, he doesn't want Brooke's brother cornering him and giving him the shovel talk 2.0, or just getting mad over the cigarettes. Or that he took his sister and fled the country. He’s fucked.

"I kinda think he will. He might not be mad at you, but I'm screwed. Maybe I AM a bad influence." He ponders, as Brooke snorts and flicks his nose. 

“You’ll be fine. I won’t let him bug you, he’s just protective.”

“Believe me, I know how protective he is.” 

They sit in silence for a few minutes, as Brooke twirls the cigarette in her fingers. A spaced out habit, he’s noticed. They really needed this break.

Honestly, he doesn't know why he left at the drop of a hat. It's quite uncharacteristic for him to get the nerve to just randomly leave; he knows that. But Brooke had shown up at his apartment, eyes sparkling with tears because she'd gotten in a fight with her parents and Chloe was being her usual bitchy self. Jake needed a break too- he was still trying to adjust to having only the small apartment to live in, compared to the house he had before. The house where he grew up, that was burned to the ground by his once-best friend.

So, a break sounded really nice. They'd shoved a few clothes from his closet into a suitcase, and he had grabbed his passport from the safe and his wallet. Thankfully, none of that stuff was damaged, or he might've been even angrier at Rich than he already was.

They'd driven over to her house, and Brooke had ran inside, picking her own suitcases and passport up before packing. Her parents, as well as Jake's, are loaded so it's really not that big of a deal that they ran to Paris. Her parents are just going to be absolutely livid and ground her when she comes back, but that's a problem for later. And Jake knows they're both going to be very mad at him, but he doesn't care. He'd do it all over for Brooke. She's the only person he's let in during the aftermath of his life burning and crashing to the ground- she's the only person who gets to see that he's hurting and is in pain. That’s why he fell so hard, so fast.

Also because Brooke is so, so different than Chloe. Brooke doesn’t taunt and tease, She doesn’t purposefully prod him and play it off as “I’m only joking!” 

Brooke watches her words, and doesn’t do anything cruel on purpose. Her entire demeanor is just so much more calm and soothing, and it only takes one glance at her for him to relax.

Like the glance he gives her now, as Brooke lights the cigarette and holds up her phone. She looks so proud of herself- it’s something he’s been seeing more and more the longer they date, and he loves it. She’s becoming more confident and she’s loving herself. That’s what Jake wants.

She pouts, the cigarette in one hand as He makes a stupid grin. The moment is captured, and Brooke smiles mere moments later. Jake starts to hum some song his mom used to sing in the kitchen, lightly swaying as Brooke tags him and the location on instagram before posting. Her hair is in his face, and he tries not to open his mouth and get it caught.

Brooke smells like oranges and smoke, a musty smell that doesn’t sound like it mixes, but it does and it makes him feel at home, despite his being gone.

Brooke is a blonde blessing that stumbled into his life and he couldn’t be more grateful for every day he spends with her, whether they’re in the states, at her parents’ home, or across the world.

“There. Now everyone knows we’re in the city of love, being disgustingly sweet.” She slides out of his embrace, shivering and walking back to the sliding door of her parents’ vacation home. “Come on. It’s too cold out here.”

Jake looks out at the city, sighing once before starting to follow her. Brooke discards the cigarette, ignoring the shrill ring of her phone. It’s her parents, Jake is sure. 

“We go down, we go down together. We’re going to be in enough trouble when we get back; make sure your parents know it was my idea, not yours.” He joins her at the door, grabbing her hand gently and pressing a tiny kiss to it.

Brooke blushes, and pulls him inside. The door is shut behind her, as she reaches up and brushes away his brunette hair and boops his nose. “I’m not letting you take all the blame.”

“Whatever. We’re gonna regret this so much, but we’ll show them we’re smart enough to take a break when we know it’s needed. We’ll show them we’re better at handling things like this. That note will show them we’re better.”

“They’re going to ground me for months.” She sighs, sitting down on the bed. Jake kicks off his shoes, before running to the bed and launching himself in the air. Brooke shrieks, trying to move out of the way. It’s no use, because Jake lands on top of her, laughing as she groans and tries to push him off.

“Jerk.”

“You love me, though.” He rests his head on her stomach, as Brooke snorts. Her hands start to run through his hair, as he sighs.

“Damn right I do. And I wouldn't want to be anywhere else then right here, right now.”


End file.
